


In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold it Can Be

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Modern Era, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Okay well. I’ll be honest, you’re the best I’ve ever had.”Sansa waited for a punchline, but it never came.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163
Collections: Dresupi's Theonsa Fics





	In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold it Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> This is my continuation of a response to a prompt sleepygrimm sent me.
> 
> "Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other". It kind of evolved and grew feelings. I hope no one minds. :P
> 
> (also might be the first longish thing I've posted in this fandom, so please be kind.)

If Sansa hadn’t been waiting for Theon to sneak into her room at around two in the morning, she probably wouldn’t have heard him. He barely made a sound creeping down the hallway.

It was likely due to all the time he’d spent here when they’d been younger. He and Robb had snuck out more times than she could count, and he probably knew where every squeaky floorboard was.

She wasn’t sure if all that practice was leading up to him sneaking into her bedroom when they were a couple of unmarried adults, but it certainly didn’t hurt.

Theon eased the door closed after him and Sansa started tossing pillows down onto the floor.

He shot her a quizzical look, illuminated by the fairy lights she had wound around her headboard.

“The mattress squeaks,” she replied, kicking the blankets down with the pillows. She also tossed a condom down there, the foil packet bounced a little before coming to a rest beside the pillows.

“Oh.” He held out one hand for her as she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and slid down onto the floor. She took it, but only to lightly tug him down with her.

They had done this before, a few times, actually. Just not on the floor of her childhood bedroom. They’d actually not been together like _this_ for long, only since Halloween. They still lived apart. Which was likely why her mother had made it quite clear they weren’t to be getting up to any kind of ‘intimate shenanigans’. Her words, exactly.

After Sansa had ceased her retching at her mother’s unfortunate wording, she’d simply asked Theon to sneak down here after everyone had gone to sleep. And to sneak back to Robb’s room before sunrise.

Easy enough.

His lips were warm when he kissed her, and he still tasted of toothpaste. Which meant he’d likely brushed before coming here. That thought made her belly swoop for some reason. She’d done the same thing, brushing vigorously to rid her mouth of the leftover wine taste before he arrived, even though she’d already done so once tonight. She supposed that meant they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, because the longer she stayed with someone, the less either of them seemed to care about questionable breath.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth, dragged them slowly before releasing her. The action shook a soft groan free into the silence of the room, and she could feel him smile. “Might want to keep quiet, Sans…” he teased.

“Speak for yourself,” she hissed, grabbing the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and tugging him closer.

He grunted, closing his eyes for a long moment before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and yanking it up over his head. Sansa grinned and laid back on the pillows. Theon bent over her, slotting one leg between her knees, bracketing her head with his arms, and finding her lips once more.

His skin was hot to the touch, but he shivered as she gently raked her nails down his spine, allowing one of his hands to move down to the lacy hem of her camisole and ruck it up. Sansa shifted so he could work it over her head and toss it to the side. His eyes fought to stay on hers, but they kept flitting down to her chest. She laughed and placed one hand on the back of his head, pushing him down so he could do what he pleased.

“Fucking hell, I love your tits, Sans…” he murmured against her skin, his tongue flicking out to lick her, leaving a wet line from her collarbone down to her nipple. He drew it between his lips and sucked softly. One hand hefted the same breast, while the other hand likewise went to tease the one not currently in his mouth.

A barbed jab about his choice of verb was on the tip of her tongue, but something made her swallow it back, blinking up at the dark ceiling as he pinched his thumb and index finger together, coaxing a breathy sigh out of her instead.

If he loved her tits, she’d let him continue, because he was so _very_ good at it.

He released the one in his mouth with a soft pop, the pleasure blooming from the suction, and then the sudden lack of it, the air cooling where his mouth had previously been. He switched to the other side, thumb and index finger taking over for his lips.

He stayed longer here, worrying the stiff peak against his teeth and with his tongue. Sansa was writhing under him in minutes, rocking her hips and grinding her heated core against his thigh.

“Gods, Theon,” she whispered, gripping the back of his head tightly, tangling her fingers in his curls.

He released her breast and moved up to kiss her lips again. “Yes, love?” He was smug as hell, smirking like a cat who’d got the cream.

“ _Theon_ ,” was all she could manage, her hand still in his hair, tugging him back down. She kissed him firmly, bit his lips, jammed her tongue deep into his mouth. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat, it could have been a catch in his breath, except he didn’t seem to be catching any sounds at all, wasn’t hiding anything from her.

He shifted so she could feel his erection, grinding against her hip every time she rocked up.

She tugged at the drawstrings tied at his waist, pulling them loose and pushing the pyjamas down over his hips, his pants partially joining them, and causing both of them to laugh as he leaned back on his knees to undress properly.

Sansa shimmied out of her knickers at the same time, licking her lips as he crawled back to her, slotting his hips between hers, his cock pressing against her sex, rubbing delightfully along her slit while his breath came in hot puffs on her throat.

Tilting her hips, she wrapped both legs around his waist, and he chuckled before slithering down her torso, lips kissing gently as he went.

“Theon,” she whined, reaching for him as he sucked a mark on her hip, one hand pushing under her knee, up and out to the side, spreading her to his gaze while he kissed down her inner thigh, teeth nibbling in this place and that. “Theon, don’t tease me.”

“I’m not,” he assured her, but his eyes told a different story, twinkling as he moved closer and closer to her center.

His tongue lapped at her skin at the juncture of her thigh, tickling as he drew ever nearer.

“You are,” she countered, wriggling in an attempt to get away from him, but suddenly, he had both hands on her hips, pinning her down to the floor.

He smiled up at her, sliding his hands down to her thighs so he could part them wider. “I’m _not_.”

And then his head disappeared from view. Mostly because the back of Sansa’s hit the pillow behind her when he ducked down, keeping his promise and not teasing her in the slightest.

Well, maybe in just the _slightest_ little bit. He worried her clit back and forth with his tongue, slowly building an ache that made her toes curl the longer he kept at it.

He swirled his tongue, sucking her clit into his mouth only briefly, just long enough to make her gasp and reach for something to bite down on. If they were anywhere else, she’d be crying out his name, but somehow not being able to be as loud as she wished was hotter than if she could.

She bit down on the corner of a pillow, using it to muffle her cries of pleasure while he pressed two fingers up and inside her, wriggling them until he found that spot. The spot that made her vision go white when he pressed it just right.

And he always seemed to know just how to press it.

She grunted, a low, guttural sound, as he swirled his tongue around her clit, finding a rhythm with both his fingers and his tongue that had her teetering on the precipice. True to his word, he didn’t tease her. He simply nudged her over the edge and she felt like she was jamming that pillow whole into her mouth, her nails dug down into the pillowcase, teeth biting, her moans rasping against the cotton until he pressed a soft kiss to her sensitive flesh, sliding his fingers out and rising up on his knees.

She dropped the pillow to the side, sighing and panting.

He looked his normal, cocky self, even when he had one hand wrapped around a frankly impressive erection, fist moving ever so slightly up and down his length. He reached to the side, grabbing the condom Sansa had tossed there earlier. He ripped it open and rolled it on.

“Good?” he asked, grinning in that crooked way he had. That way that should be fucking illegal, because he looked over-sexed and overly sexy. It was too much for one person.

“Fuck you,” she whispered, matching his grin as she pushed up to a seated position. “We’re supposed to be quiet.”

He shrugged. “Sounded like _you_ were the one making all the noise, love.”

“Just lay back. And shut up,” she replied tersely, placing one hand on his chest while he obliged, laying back on the floor while she crawled on top of him.

He might be a cocky asshole, with that mouth of his, with that silver tongue that could take her to paradise and back again, but she knew just as much about him as he did about her.

And as his hands came to her hips, she tugged them up further still to her breasts. While he was preoccupied with the responsiveness of her nipples, she reached down between them and centered herself over his cock, sinking down the entire length until her hips met his.

His hands remained on her breasts as she started to move. To squeeze her thighs together and release. Squeeze and release. She brought herself up and down on top of him, smiling when his mouth fell open and a litany of dirty language followed.

“You feel so good, Sansa. So fucking good. Gods, yes… fuck me, sweetheart… fuck… ohhhhh…”

“Shhh... Hush now, you’ll wake the entire house.”

He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, thumbs swiping over her nipples as she rode him. The hardwood floor and area rug didn’t feel great on her knees, but the look on Theon’s face made up for it. She felt his abdomen stiffen, his hands gripping her more tightly than before.

Her thighs burned with the exertion, but it was only a few more seconds before his eyes flew open. “Fuck… Sansa… gods…” He bucked up into her, his hands dropping from her breasts to her hips. To hold her still as he spilled.

She bent forward then, resting both hands on the floor on either side of his head and rocking slowly, rubbing her clit against the base of his cock until she found her pleasure again. Not nearly as explosive as the first time, but it was enough to have her gasping and collapsing on his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. “Is it just me, or was that just… ridiculously hot?”

“It was just you,” she teased. He responded by lightly swatting her ass with one hand.

“Nah, you couldn’t fake it that well if you tried,” he countered smugly.

“I bet I could.”

“You _wouldn’t_ fake it that well,” he amended.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “Not with you, I wouldn’t.”

“You wouldn’t need to.”

Laughing, she reached up to boop his nose. “What do you want from me, Greyjoy?”

“Just to admit I’m the best you’ve ever had. I don’t think that’s asking for too much.” His grin stretched into a yawn as she pushed up on shaky legs, reaching for her knickers and pulling them back on.

“Fine, you’re the best I ever had…”

He folded both hands behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles, watching her as she searched for her camisole and yanked it on as well.

“Lately,” she added, giggling as he reached out to grab her ankle.

“Oi, let me live, Sansa, please.” He pushed up and to his feet, padding to the bathroom. She heard water running. Heard the toilet flushing. And he returned, folding his arms across his chest. “You are a mean, wretched woman, you know that?”

“That’s why you’re with me. You’re mean and wretched as well,” she caught her tongue between her teeth.

“Okay well. I’ll be honest, you’re the best _I’ve_ ever had.” He fished around in the blankets for his jockey shorts.

Sansa waited for a punchline, but it never came.

“You love my tits,” she said, narrowing her eyes as she watched him.

“I’m crazy about the rest of you, too.”

The words sounded full. Final. Desperate. The way he was looking at her made her heartache. Gods, he had better not be taking the piss right now. She’d never forgive him.

“Theon,” she started, watching him pull his shirt back on. “You have to know. It’s never been like this for me.”

He paused for a moment before his head popped out of the neck of his shirt. His hair was all mussed in the back. “Well, I know that now.”

“And this? To say this was the best I’ve ever had would be giving entirely too much credit to everything else. This… you… are the only good thing I’ve ever had. Ever.”

She could tell even in the low light that his cheeks flushed.

He reached her in two long strides, bending over her on the bed and kissing her soundly on the lips. “Just like you, Sans. Always have to one-up me at every turn.”

She felt warm all over, so she smiled. Beamed up at him. “Just keeping you on your toes, Theon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
